Lydia Anderson (Earth-1)
"We're gonna save my brother." : —Lydia, pointing a gun at Brad. : Lydia Anderson is a survivor of the zombie apocalypse, daughter to Zandra and sister to Illyana and Miguel. She's one of the students evacuated from the high school and abandoned by the military, managing to escape the slaughter with her family, who eventually joined or formed a camp near Aveiro. Pre-Apocalypse Relatively nothing is known about Lydia's past prior to the apocalypse. She used to attend the same school as Sam, even though they didn't used to talk with each other. Lydia's father, Desmond, always wanted to teach her fishing but she always refused to learn. In the day of the outbreak, Lydia was evacuated from her school, along with her siblings and mother who came to pick her up. In their way to Aveiro, the road's blocked by a herd. Despite the efforts of the soldiers, they didn't had enough ammo, being overrun in a matter of time, making some soldiers leave the children and running away. Lydia and her family escape the herd and flee into the woods. They later join up with other survivors and form a camp near the city. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Lydia is seen for the first time when Joey gets back to the camp, receiving a haircut from Claire. When Zandra leaves the van, Lydia and her siblings run to their mother in open arms, in tears. "Vatos" When Illyana and Miguel return with the fish, Lydia asks her siblings if they could teach her and Illyana says that her father always wanted to teach her but she never wanted to learn. Later, Lydia follows her family and others to the clearing where Hal is acting strange, digging grave-like holes. Later in the episode, Lydia is seen with the other survivors, listening to her mother's story about the death of Ldia's father. Moments later, the camp gets attacked and Lydia is taken to the RV by Paige and Claire, along with Sam. After the attack is over, Miguel and Lydia approach their sister's body, crying, as they watch Zandra screaming Illyana's name. "Wildfire" Just after the zombie attack, Lydia tries to comfort her mother but has no success convincing her to let them "take" Illyana, though she promises the group will be "as gentle as they can." When Brad heads towards Miguel to kill him for being bitten, Lydia grabs a gun from Nathan's bag and points it at Brad, telling him that they will save her brother. Brad makes fun of Lydia for being just a little girl but Nathan defends her. Later, when Illyana reanimates, Lydia starts crying, burying her head in Sophia's lap. She's later seen at Illyana's funeral, trying to help Zandra with Illyana's body but Zandra rejects her help, saying that she can do it. Later, on their way to the CDC, Lydia is seen checking on her dying brother, who asks her to be left behind. Lydia is seen crying, as the group carries Miguel to a nearby tree. She then kisses her brother on the cheek and leaves to the RV. Lydia is seen with the rest of the group as they arrive to their destination. Believing that there was no one in the CDC, and with walkers starting to notice the group, the group begins to panic, with Lydia hugging Zandra, crying in fear, but suddenly the shutters open, drowning the survivors in light. "TS-19" Lydia makes it to the CDC along with the others. During their first and only night at the CDC, Lydia hears Zandra throwing up in the bathroom. As Lydia tries to remember her mother that she still has her, Zandra explains to her that the look on Connors' face showed that there's nothing left. She's seen later with Sophia, who takes Lydia to her bed. Towards the end of the episode, Lydia is seen crying with many others. William eventually decides to let the group free but Lydia's mother decides to stay with Connors to commit suicide. Lydia refuses to leave her mother but she's forced to do it when Nick grabs the little girl and takes her away. She flees with the others to the RV and watches as the CDC burns, crying, as she is now the remaining survivor of her family. Season 2 "What Lies Ahead" Lydia is first seen gathering supplies from abandoned vehicles on the Vehicle Jammed Highway, along with Sarah and her friends. Nathan notices a herd of zombies coming their way, and warns the group to hide under the parked cars. Lydia is found and chased by two walkers, who chase her from the highway and into the nearby forest. Nathan and Joey chase after her, telling her to stay by a creek while they distract and kill the zombies. She nods, but when Nathan, Joey and the others return, Lydia is nowhere to be found. "Bloodletting" Lydia is not seen at all in this episode, but the group continues to search for her. Lydia is mentioned many times in the episode, but is still not found. "Save The Last One" Lydia is not seen in this episode, though the group continues their search for her. When they still can't find her, they leave food and a sign on the highway for her. "Cherokee Rose" Lydia is still not found in this episode and the group holds the searches until all the group is ready to find her. "Chupacabra" Brad, Nathan, Matt, Jeff, Joey, and Johanna go search for Lydia again in the woods. While they are searching, Brad tells Johanna that should call off the search which Johanna denies fast, and unfortunately they find nothing. However, Joey finds Lydia's doll, which he then takes back to the farm. "Secrets" Lydia is once again not found in this episode, causing Brad and Johanna go search for her in the nearby housing development, trying to clear each of the houses, but when walkers suddenly appear in the town they are forced to leave the area. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Brad breaks open the door on Raymond's barn. Brad and the group take out the walkers that were inside. As the last walker emerges, they are stunned and shocked to see it's Brad. Sarah is beyond devastated. She tries to run to Lydia, but Sierra and Lois stop her. The group looks on in shock and sadness, as Lydia approaches them. Nathan takes lead from Brad, walks up, and shoots Lydia in the head. "Nebraska" Lydia's body is wrapped in a blanket by Claire. She is buried under some trees by the barn. Sophia does not show up for the ceremony held for her and Raymond's family. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Sarah goes to Lydia's grave and is greeted by Julia, telling her that Lydia is in Heaven with Wallace. Sarah, realizing the world isn't the same anymore and believing it to be cruel, says there is no Heaven and that Julia is an idiot for believing that. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Lydia is mentioned by Johanna when she was listing all of the people from the Aveiro Group that had died to Luke. Death Killed By * Walkers After Lydia leaves the group behind on the highway, she is bitten by a walker. Upon reanimation, she is found by Wallace and taken back to Raymond's farm where she is put into the barn. * Nathan (Zombified) After Brad forces open the barn, the walkers exit and are gunned down by the group. Once all of the walkers have been put down, Lydia walks out and is shot in the head by Nathan. Relationships Sophia Jensen : "Lydia? Is she okay?" : —Sophia when she wakes up after her surgery. : Sophia cared deeply for Lydia, trying to act as a mother to her after the death of Zandra, like Sarah. Even before Zandra's death, Sophia and Lydia seemed to have a good relationship already, as Lydia would search for comfort in Sophia's lap when Zandra was not available, like when Illyana reanimates. Their relationship is not developed further after Lydia's death. Zandra Anderson : "I couldn't protect Illyana and I couldn't protect Miguel either. It wouldn't be different with her." : —Zandra to Sophia. When Zandra got back to the Aveiro camp, Lydia and her siblings were overjoyed and they all ran to Zandra. When the camp is overrun, Lydia tries to call for her mother, but Zandra, shocked by Illyana's death, doesn't move. In the next day Lydia tries to convince Zandra to let the group take Illyana but is unsuccessful. When Illyana comes back, Lydia starts crying, burying her head in Sophia's lap. As the group flees from the lab, Zandra decides to stay, not wanting to end up like Miguel and Illyana, and also thinking that she isn't able to take care of Lydia and asks Sophia to take care of her, later asking Sarah to help Sophia taking care of Lydia. Lydia didn't want to abandon her mother, but she is forced to do it when Nick grabs her and takes her with the rest of the group. In season 2, Lydia just stays silent during her time with the group, disturbed with the death of her whole family. Nathan Emmerson Nathan and Lydia did not interact much in Season 1 but he does defend her from Brad once. At the beginning of Season 2, Lydia went missing as she was being chased by two walkers in the woods. Joey and Nathan told Lydia to hide by the creek in order to draw the two walkers away from her, giving her a chance to make it back to the group on the highway. When they returned to the creek, Lydia was gone. Nathan and the group then conducted a long, painful search for her. In "Pretty Much Dead Already", after discovering a walker-filled barn on Raymond's farm, and Brad opening the doors, the group proceed to massacre the undead family and friends of the Sinclair family. Then to everyone's horror, the last walker to emerge was Lydia. As Lydia got closer and closer to the group, Nathan is forced to step forward and shoot Lydia in the head, killing her for good. Miguel Anderson : "We're gonna save my brother." : —Lydia to Brad about Miguel's bite. Lydia and Miguel seemed to care a lot for each other. When Brad wants kill Miguel for being bitten, Lydia grabs a gun from Nathan's bag and points it at Brad's head. When Miguel is left under a tree, Lydia kisses him on his cheek and leaves. Their relationship is not developed further after their deaths. Illyana Anderson Lydia and Illyana seemed to have a normal sister relationship. Lydia was clearly devastated when Illyana died, but she was more worried with her brother who had been bitten, since he was still alive and could still be saved, unlike Illyana. Sarah Tyler Sarah and Lydia don't interact much during season 1, but in "Gone", Zandra asks Sarah to take care of Lydia, which makes Sarah change her mind and decide not to commit suicide. After that, Sarah starts treating Lydia as her adoptive daughter, constantly looking out for her. When Lydia gets lost in the woods, Sarah gets really upset and starts blaming Nathan and Joey for Lydia's disappearance. After Lydia's death, Sarah's personality starts changing a lot, becoming colder and darker, which gets worse as her other closer friends meet the same fate, starting with Sierra, followed by Cassidy. Appearances Season 1 * The Reunion; * Time; * Grief; * Gone. Season 2 TBA Trivia * Lydia is 12 years old. * Lydia was the last member of the Anderson family to die, the first being Illyana, followed by Miguel and later on, Zandra. * Lydia is the first child to be killed on the series. * Lydia was the second youngest member of the group in season 1, the first being Sam. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children Category:Undead Category:Supportive Characters Category:The Walking Dead Remake Category:The Walking Dead Remake Characters Category:Earth-1 Category:Survivors Category:Student